jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16
African Golden Butterflies phase.2 is the 16th chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. In Port Elizabeth, Minami Amada decides to go butterfly hunting instead of meeting with Koko Hekmatyar. At DIESA, Koko learns of Minami's absence and meets Chan Guoming, who invites her to dinner. Title page Minami Amada packing. Summary At Märchen in Port Elizabeth, South Africa, Mokoena tries to get the attention of Minami Amada, but she is busy packing while listening to an . He finally opens the door to her room, startling her, before she wonders why he is not packed. He replies that she has an appointment with Koko Hekmatyar at DIESA the following day that has been marked down for a year despite her stated intention to go mountain climbing this afternoon. Minami starts to tear up before throwing herself onto her bed and having a fit that she will be unable to meet with Koko because she must go for the butterflies, to Mokoena's dismay. Elsewhere, Valmet wonders if Minami is still chasing butterflies, which Koko thinks is probable, as she is a butterfly fanatic. She tells Jonah that Minami is a genius whose inventions eventually get converted for military use. Minami tells Mokoena that the military applications of her inventions do not compare to the extinction of butterflies, as there are 6.6 billion people on Earth. Although Mokoena tries to dissuade Minami with the news that the mountain she wants to climb is covered in snow, she pulls out a unit and a laptop displaying a report by butterfly expert Dr. James and refuses to accept no for an answer. The following morning in East London Valmet is doing exercises on the roof of the hotel and wondering how many times she has been to Africa now. When Jonah appears she hands him a rubber knife and they both spar. She evades his attacks while instructing him and when he jumps to avoid a thrust, catches him and tells him that doing so leaves him open before carrying him inside. At DIESA Koko is waiting for Minami, who Lehm thinks will be a no show. This is confirmed when a car pulls up and Malin, Minami's other secretary, rushes up to Koko and apologises profusely for her absence. However Koko accepts this without complaint and learns that Minami has been meeting with the Tashinhai Consu, although Malin has been unable to determine exactly what about as Minami and Mokoena refused to disclose details. She hands Koko the GPS coordinates of where Minami will be butterfly hunting before leaving. Koko then finds Jonah and they briefly discuss DIESA before Curry calls her name and she discovers that he and CCAT are also there in addition to many other arms dealers. After some brief talk, during which Koko learns that Curry will be staying out of East and South Africa, everyone suddenly scatters, leaving Koko alone. She finds herself face to face with Chan Guoming, who asks to meet with her over dinner, which she quickly accepts. Afterwards she gives the GPS coordinates to Lehm and tells him to go fully armed. That night while Ugo drives Koko to the dinner with Chan, the rest of the squad is headed into the mountains clad in snow camouflage uniforms. After giving Jonah some white tape to camouflage his FN FNC, Lehm tells everyone else that their mission to secure Minami and eliminate any resistance that they encounter. In the mountains, Karen Low moves out with her squad. Anime and manga differences *More of Port Elizabeth is shown before the Märchen factory appears. Minami's room is set up differently. *Minami drops her cigarette into an ashtray before throwing her fit on her bed. She is shown rolling back and forth on the bed similar to Koko's table roll in response to the threat posed by C. K. Kloshkin.Episode 1 *Minami is shown catching one of her robotic butterflies out of the air before telling Mokoena how she feels about the extinction of a butterfly species. Her reaction to his refusal to go is different. *The episode does not make it clear that Koko's Squad is staying in East London. Valmet is not shown sheathing her knife before doing push-ups. She does a flip to get back on her feet when Jonah appears. *What DIESA stands for is not revealed. Malin walks up to Koko instead of arriving by car first. Jonah is shown looking at one of the weapons systems when Koko comes up to him. *Koko and Curry do not talk with the other arms dealers present. Chan is shown telling Lee to make sure that Karen and her men get to Minami before Koko's Squad does. *Jonah is shown taping his gun while Koko and Ugo driving to the restaurant is not. A scene of Minami and Mokoena on the mountain from Chapter 17 is moved to precede Karen looking through binoculars, which is juxtaposed with another scene from Chapter 17 in which she learns how Koko's Squad is armed. Debut appearances *DIESA *Fleming D. *James (mentioned) *Lee (not named) *Malin *Märchen *Mokoena References Category:Volume 3 16